


reserved for his truly

by gschmitt



Series: when loqi and noctis are left alone together [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gschmitt/pseuds/gschmitt
Summary: Loqi felt the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach grow, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. But he was getting impatient, andgreedy.He wanted Noctis’ lips—his pretty, plump, royal lips—on him, taking him fully. He wanted to hear Noctis gasp as and choke as he tried to take him down his throat.Above all else, Loqi wanted to lose control, and he wanted Noctis to be the one to make him do just that.





	reserved for his truly

**HE HAD TO ADMIT,** the Prince did look quite stunning, especially underneath the light of the moon. His hair—which Loqi had always thought was a very dark black—almost had a sapphire tint. It was mesmerising, to say the least.

How did he know that? He had seen Noctis walking around late at night, making his way back to camp most likely. _Loqi was not spying on him_. He just happened to be in the same area.

Loqi had no idea why Noctis had been on his mind. He would never admit it out loud, but the dark-haired Prince was hard to forget. He was an enigma, too. The Brigadier General had no idea why royalty would willingly choose a commoner as a comrade—as a close, and trusted friend. There were plenty of higher-ups available to take the pale, blonde boys place.

He would have been a better fit.

 _Oh_. That was a surprising thought. Loqi stopped in his tracks as he mulled over the thought that crossed his mind without his permission, and the worried look on his face doubled as he saw the one person whom he didn’t really want to see.

The Prince, in all his enigmatic glory, was seated at the counter, finishing off his milkshake as his eyes were glued to his phone. He wouldn’t have noticed Loqi if he had not been standing there—like a fool—doe-eyed and mouth ajar.

And the Prince did not look happy to see him. Not at all.

Loqi hoped that he was not planning to tackle him like last time, at the festival, because he was not in the mood. That, and he was on a…vacation, of sorts. That meant the only conflict he would involve himself in was his short legs kicking his piece of crap vehicle in frustration as it conked out, _again_.

“And what are _you_ doing here? Not hopin’ to have another go, are we? I wouldn’t have thought the Brigadier General would be a sore loser.”

A… _loser?_ Excuse him. It was too early for the Prince’s sarcasm, and Loqi swore he felt a blood vessel pop as he tried to cover his not-so-pleased tone with something that sounded more nonchalant.

“Oh, _please_ , Your Highness. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of the commoners.” Well, that didn’t work. Loqi had never done _nonchalant_ , and first attempts are always far from perfect.

He was awaiting another snarky comment from the Prince, but all he got was a soft chuckle. _Interesting_. Instead of continuing to stand in the middle of the diner, like a lost child, he decided to take a seat next to him. He didn’t know what he expected from this, really, but the awkward atmosphere was definitely unsurprising.

“You’re a lot tinier without your armour on, you know,” Noctis said.

Yes, Loqi knew that. It was why his armour was so large and excessive, of course. Everyone would be pointing out his less than ideal frame if it weren’t for the armour. He wished it wasn’t so obvious to the Prince, though.

Trying to hide the annoyed look on his face (which he failed at, of course), Loqi rested his chin in his palm. “Is that disappointment I hear, Your Highness?”

Noctis pretends he doesn’t hear the taunt in Loqi’s tone whenever he referred to him as _Your Highness_. He pretended to not notice the first time. It really annoyed him, though, and he had a feeling that Loqi knew of the negative affect it had on him.

“So…what brings you here?” Noctis asked the Brigadier General with a yawn, seemingly not interested in his answer— _but he was_. He’s very curious as to why Loqi I’m-too-good-for-anything-the- _commoners_ -do Tummelt is currently at a diner, of all places.

“Oh, don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not here by choice.” Loqi rolls his eyes and turns his body in Noctis’ direction, looking at him up and down; not bothering to hide the scowl forming on his face. “I’ve taken a few weeks off work. My destination is a couple miles away from here, but my vehicle broke down.”

Noctis would have referred anybody else to Cindy, wanting to lend a helping hand, but this isn’t anybody else—it’s _Loqi_. And he’s not going to help him. He was quite happy to hear that he was having troubles instead of enjoying his time off of work.

Grabbing the menu, he flipped it over to the desired page and handed it over to Loqi. “Here. You should order this,” Noctis said, pointing to meal he had just finished. “They cook the meat really good. For _commoner_ food, it’s pretty good.”

“No thanks, Your Highness. I’m not very hungry,” Loqi replied, sliding the menu back to Noctis, fingertips brushing against each other. “I appreciate the kind offer, though.”

That was… _odd_. Loqi was sure he wasn’t thinking things. He definitely felt some sort of rush go through his body when the skin on his fingers came in contact with the Prince. _No_ , he wasn’t thinking things—Noctis must have felt it, as well. Why on earth would he abruptly pull his hand away from his, then?

Loqi’s instincts kicked in, and he tensed up, ready for…something. He could already sense the tension making an appearance, and he was not going to let his guard down like he did last time.

But the atmosphere was too suffocating—too claustrophobic. He didn’t want to just sit at the counter, awaiting Noctis’ next move. Quickly getting up, he nodded to Noctis before heading off. “Nice meeting you again, _Your Highness_.”

Loqi made his way to the bathroom to cool down before the agonizing drive that was in store for him. He made a mental note to send in a formal complaint to whoever gave him that large pile of trash, as someone of his rank deserved a vehicle that was much more efficient, and one that _actually_ worked.

As he made his way to door to leave, it swung open. And he was already prepared to scold the person who could have almost stepped on his shoes, or whatever, when he realised who the person was and stopped.

The Gods _do not_ like Loqi Tummelt. Obviously.

“Miss me already, Your Highness?”

Noctis raised an eyebrow at his smug tone, and closed the door behind him. _It was time to confront the brat_.

“Not really. But I’m sure you missed me.” Noctis narrowed his eyes at the smaller man and walked closer to him. “I’m curious…why would a rat like you be sneaking around our camp for? Are you really that much of a sore loser you’re gonna resort to _snooping_?”

 _Snooping?_ Loqi really wasn’t snooping. It was coincidence that he was in the same area as Noctis and his little friends, _really_. And it was coincidence that Loqi had seen Noctis walking alone that one night, and the other night after that. Really. It didn’t look like it, though, and Loqi knows that he can’t really convince Noctis.

“Pardon me…snooping? Do you really think that low of me? I’m the Brigadier General, I don’t _need_ to snoop around,” Loqi retored, the holier-than-thou attitude making its big appearance. “Information always finds me, not the other way around. Now, may you step aside?”

Noctis didn’t budge. “Oh, _c’mon_. You’re not even going to try and convince me?”

“We both know that will just be a waste of time,” Loqi said.

Noctis smirked at that. “Well, you’re sharper than I thought.” He walked closer to Loqi, closing the gap between their bodies, and felt a strange sense of satisfaction when he saw a confused look on Loqi’s pretty little face. In fact, it was the same feeling he had felt before—when he tackled Loqi to the ground, and had him beneath his body. He was small, smaller than what a man of his ranking would usually be, but he was powerful, too. And the fact that he still didn’t back down from Noctis, even though he _should_ , was more enticing than he’d like to admit.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Loqi asked, bewildered. He was still trying to step away from Noctis, but that had the opposite affect of what he was hoping. His back was against the stall, now, and he was trapped. Noctis was in front of him, _too close now_ , and he had the same smug look on his face that he had at the festival.

The Prince rested one hand above Loqi’s head, and the other beside his waist; almost touching, but not quite. “I wanna try something, alright?”

 _Try something?_ Try _what?_

Loqi wasn’t spared any time to ask, and Noctis’ lips were softly placed on his own. It was surprising, considering his actions beforehand. Loqi did not expect a kiss, especially from _His Highness_ himself. And he definitely would not have expected something so soft, so gentle…so patient, and cautious.

He broke contact, and peered into Loqi’s eyes; looking for a sign to continue.

 

 

**“SOMEONE WILL HEAR US…”**

Noctis groaned as he tore his lips away from Loqi’s, which were now reddened and swollen and a bit too tempting. The Prince couldn’t hide his smirk as he stared down at the smaller frame. “Is the Brigadier General afraid?”

“Nonsense. Don’t be suggesting such—“

The blonde was cut off by Noctis’ lips—unsurprisingly, as he knew far too well that the Prince did not like his condescending tone, which was reserved for _his truly_ —and it took all of his strength to be able to remember what he was trying to say, and actually say it.

“—absurd things.”

Loqi wasn’t afraid. Really. He had just never done this before. He’d never been pressed up against a door in a bathroom stall, never enjoyed not being the one in control, and he had certainly never had the Prince’s tongue sliding teasingly against his own.

“Oh, _yeah?_ ” The Prince chuckled, his tongue focusing its attention on the General’s neck.

The only thing that Loqi could make sense of right now, was the feeling that was surging in the pit of his stomach. _Pure want_. He wanted Noctis to reach into his pants, stroke his now-hard member, and bring him over the edge. It was strange, really, how submissive and obedient he could be. Before, he was all attitude and condescension, but now he just wanted all of Noctis’ attention and touch.

He was certain Noctis could feel the hardness inside his pants, and his suspicion was correct. The Prince rested a thigh in between his legs and pushed slightly up against his erection, eliciting a moan from the smaller man.

Loqi didn’t know how long he could take this. It had just been Noctis’ lips against his, tongue against tongue and tongue on skin occasionally, for more than ten minutes now. _It felt like hours._ He wanted Noctis to just do it already—to stop teasing him and make his head lean back in pure bliss.

As if Noctis could read his mind, he palmed his erection through his pants. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

 _Yes_ , very impatient. The Brigadier General doesn’t let people toy with him, and he does not wait for things. Unfortunately, he’ll have to make an exception with Noctis, because he knows he’s just going to have to deal with it to achieve the desired result.

“Tell me, Loqi…” Noctis’ breath heated his neck as he worked on Loqi’s erection, palming and rubbing it hard enough to send shivers down his spine, but not hard enough to achieve anything other than short moments of pleasure. “What were you thinking when I was on top of you that day?”

Oh, _Gods_ , no. Did he really have to ask him that?

Noctis wasn’t expecting an answer. He did want a reaction, though. And as he slipped his hands through the waistband of Loqi’s pants, and wrapped his hand around his hardened shaft, he got just what he wanted. A beautiful, obedient sound escaped Loqi’s mouth—a betrayal to the usual condescending sound that Loqi frequently emits. If he had known that Loqi was capable of making _those_ sorts of noises, he would have tried this a long time ago.

He began stroking Loqi with a slow, tantalising rhythm; enjoying the way he frantically bucked into his hand. It was clear the only person who had touched Loqi this way was himself, and Noctis felt a strange sense of satisfaction at this fact.

“Have you ever had somebody do this to you before?” He asked him.

 _“What do you think?”_ Loqi hissed back, still trying to keep the sanctimonious façade up—even though it was extremely contradicting to his actions, which was all obedience and submission and complete infatuation.

Loqi felt the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach grow, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. But he was getting impatient, and _greedy_. He wanted Noctis’ lips—his pretty, plump, royal lips—on him, taking him fully. He wanted to hear Noctis gasp as and choke as he tried to take him down his throat.

Above all else, Loqi wanted to lose control, and he wanted Noctis to be the one to make him do just that.

“Your Highness, I’m close.” Loqi shut his eyes and focused only on the Prince’s warm hands stroking him. He could feel every bump and every scar that was etched into his skin. Noctis fastened the pace, and tightened his grip; drawing out a sound from Loqi’s mouth that was akin to disbelief.

Noctis was hard the entire time, but this made the tightness in his pants unbearable and painful. The fact that Loqi was letting himself go, at the hands of Noctis himself—even though there was an ever-growing level of animosity between the two—was just _too good_. It felt unreal.

When he saw that Loqi was almost over the edge, he suddenly stopped. He wasn’t going to let Loqi finish without working for it. If it was anyone else, he’d be kinder, but it’s not anybody else—it’s _Loqi_.

“Now is not the time for games, Your Highness!” Loqi raised his voice, clearly infuriated by Noctis’ toying.

Instead of whining, or being demanding like he usually is, Loqi decided that two could play at this game. Before Noctis could object, Loqi’s hands made their way to the Prince’s erection, which was practically begging to be touched, and his fingers gently traced the tip from the outside of his pants.

He could just imagine what it looked like already; bright pink, not too long, but with an impressive thickness.

Loqi felt triumphant when the Prince let out an unfiltered moan, and started grinding against his palm. _No,_ this would not do. It wasn’t good enough. He wanted to be closer, he wanted to feel Noctis’ heartbeat against his chest—he wanted their bodies pressed together, and he wanted his head to be spinning from the heat.

Grabbing Noctis by the waist, he pulled him against his smaller frame, and placed a thigh in-between His Highness’ leg. He could feel the Prince’s heartbeat, and it was racing, just like his own. Now that he was closer, he could see the slight pink tint that was gracing Noctis’ cheeks, and the glassiness that was coating the depths of his eyes. It was truly a sight, something Loqi had never seen before—something he would think about before he shut his eyes and tried to fall into a steady slumber.

Wasting no time, Loqi moved his hips and brushed against Noctis’ heat. This feeling was greater than he’d ever imagined. Feeling the Prince’s hardness through his pants, pressed against his own, was something that he could get addicted to. He could be pressed up against him, for days, and be content just like this.

He felt the heat build up again, and this time, he wasn’t planning on informing Noctis. His well-deserved climax would _not_ be taken away from him again. But the Gods _do not_ like Loqi Tummelt. _Obviously._ Curse them for giving him a filthy, unfiltered mouth.

“Ah— _fuck,_ Your Highness…” Loqi breathed out, his movements growing sloppy and frantic.

Noctis suddenly pushed himself away from Loqi, ignoring the empty feeling between his legs. “No, I’m not letting you finish like this. You’re coming from my mouth— _Your Highness’_ mouth. And you _will_ listen to the orders of your future King.”

 _Oh._ The Gods may like Loqi Tummelt. _Just a little bit._

His hands quickly made their way to the waistband of Loqi’s pants, pulling them down roughly, and taking his briefs with them. Noctis wanted to sit and admire his larger-than-expected (though that’s probably because he’s just _really_ short) member, but he was getting impatient. Surprisingly, he wanted to taste Loqi. He wanted all of him. He wanted to bring him over the edge with his mouth and tongue, and wanted to bring tears to his eyes because he was just _too damn good_.

He wanted to show him who his future King of Lucis was—what he was capable of. He wanted Loqi to regret ever challenging him that day at the festival.

Noctis got down on his knees, and placed a kiss on the head of Loqi’s cock—now graced with pre-cum—and slowly enveloped him in his mouth. _He fit perfectly._ The taste of Loqi was almost like an aphrodisiac, and it drove Noctis wild. He intended to tease Loqi all the way, but now, he just wanted to hear those pretty moans again, and taste him more _and more_.

He couldn’t ignore the unbearable tightness in his pants, though. It was growing to be a distraction; and Noctis wanted to focus solely on Loqi. As he bobbed his head up and down Loqi’s length, he pulled out his own hardened member, and began pumping. It wouldn’t take him long to bring himself over the edge—he was more turned on than he imagined he’d be.

Beads of sweat were forming on Loqi’s brow and his face was contorting in pleasure. He had never had a mouth on him before, and it was better than he had originally thought. The pleasure was most likely heightened by the fact that the Prince of Lucis was the one that had taken him in his mouth, though.

“Yes, _right there_. Just like that,” Loqi moaned, bucking his hips into Noctis’ mouth. “You r-really are…well-versed in this act, Your Highness. It’s an honour to be receiving a gift like this from you.”

Noctis continued to move his mouth up and down Loqi’s length, while simultaneously stroking himself to completion. He ignored the praises coming from Loqi, though, as he was not pleased that the Brigadier General could still form a coherent sentence—as well as keep _that_ condescending tone he loathed so much.

He could feel Loqi’s cock twitching in his mouth, and his thrusts were growing sloppy and frantic again. _He was close._ It wouldn’t be hard to bring him over the edge. His free hand held the shaft as he brought his mouth away, and ran his tongue along the underside of Loqi’s cock—tracing the large and prominent vein.

Noctis felt Loqi’s entire body tense as he swirled his tongue teasingly around the tip, only to take him back in his mouth completely again. As he expected, Loqi did not have enough strength in him to hold on any longer.

Loqi was still frantically thrusting into Noctis’ mouth, as if he didn’t want the Prince to miss a single drop. His moans were rugged and hoarse, and all he could see was white. It felt like Noctis was sucking all of the pleasure out of him; milking him dry until he couldn’t stand up straight.

And while Loqi was lost in pure bliss, Noctis couldn’t help but be brought over the edge himself at the sight of the General with his eyes shut, hair stuck to his forehead, and neck tensing. He was beautiful, _truly_. He secretly hoped that this would only be the first time, not the last. And he also hoped that next time he could finish in Loqi’s mouth, instead of on his shoes (it was accidental, of course).

Loqi quite liked the feeling of being in the Prince’s mouth, so he wasn’t surprised to feel empty as soon as he pulled out. He had a hunch that the Prince liked it, as well. Not that any of them would ever admit that out loud, though.

“Well, Your Highness, that was…” Loqi trailed off, too out of breath to finish what he intended on saying. _That was excellent, let’s do this again,_ is what he wanted to say.

Noctis chuckled at that, standing up and dusting off his trousers. “Yeah, it was.”

 _That was fantastic,_ was what he wanted to say. Oh, and, _there’s this girl named Cindy who’s a really good mechanic—she’d fix up your shitty car for you,_ was what he wanted to say, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the rarest rare-pair I have ever shipped. Oh well. 
> 
> You can find this on my tumblr [here](https://liberifatalis.tumblr.com/post/167644576062/reserved-for-his-truly-noctis-x-loqi) as well, like always.


End file.
